


in the moonlight (moondance)

by jiminniexmochi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: #ithink, Bang Yongguk Is A Softie, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, anyways enjoy this shitty smut, au where yongguk sees someone try to spike dae's drink and he steps in, bartender!yongguk, but he got mentioned, but instead i'm writing oneshots, himchan is sassy and sarcastic, i didnt really have an idea on where to fit zelo rip, i havent wrote smut in s o l o n g, i honestly should be more focused on my on-going fics, i tried to make it as vanilla-y as possible, lol rip, whats new lol, yongguk is a broken soul that deserves some tlc, youngjae and himchan constantly pick on yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminniexmochi/pseuds/jiminniexmochi
Summary: "I'm just.. not sure if I can anymore." Yongguk reasons quietly and runs his hand though his hair."Not sure if you can what?""...Love."*Yongguk is the proud owner of a successful bar with Himchan as his assistant, Youngjae, Zelo, and Jongup as his other workers. After a traumatic break-up that left him scarred for 7 years, Yongguk has found it very difficult to establish and maintain an emotional relationship with someone. All that changes when a boy walks in into his bar one night; doe-eyes looking around in curious amazement and plump lips curling into a beautiful smile. But the beauty isn't alone (he never is) and Yongguk can only watch from the counter. But then one of the boy's dates decides to try to spike his drink when he gets up for the restroom one night and Yongguk refuses to stay silent.





	in the moonlight (moondance)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't wrote smut in so long so please excuse the overall shittiness of this fic and enjoy l o l

The snowflakes were falling quite heavily by now, he noted with a quick glance out of the window. It was a brisk, winter night in Seoul and the days until Christmas were counting down slowly; though not fast enough in Yongguk's point of view (don't get him wrong, he loves Christmas but it's the heaps of people who knock on his door to carol that put him out of the holiday spirit). If he were to be honest, he actually debated on even coming in to work today. The roads weren't bad, it had just started snowing, but it's supposed to get worse tonight and with the weather like this, he highly doubts he'll get any business at the bar tonight. But who knows. If people are willing to travel through a blizzard for a donut, they might be willing to travel through a blizzard for a beer.

Bar-tending is actually a whole easier than it sounds. However, he's been bar-tending for a couple years now so he's not one to talk. Yongguk didn't even start professionally mixing drinks until a couple months ago and even then, he was still trying to fully grasp everything. Despite bar-tending in NYC for a year or two, it's a whole new ballgame when it comes to bar-tending in Seoul.

If Yongguk were to be honest, he never thought he'd see himself where he is right now; owning his own bar in Seoul, studying Law at Yonsei University, and owning a small but reasonable apartment. Despite all of his accomplishments, his friends always tease him about being painfully single. He's aware that's extremely out of touch when it comes to the dating field but with his packed schedule, he hasn't exactly had time to sit down and get to know someone. Hell, he's surprised if he finds time to greet Tigger properly in the morning.

Unlocking the front door, he walks into the bar and takes a sweep around the interior as he closes the door behind him. It was quite a spacious bar that was right beside a popular club. Upon walking in, the right side of the room was outline in several private booths. On the left side was the bar itself; an arched counter top with a huge shelf decorated with various kinds of alcohol, along with the basic needs a bar has to have, and several stools. At the very end of the bar was a cozy looking karaoke area with a small stage, a large screen, and a few benches. There was also a dart board hanging on the wall somewhere and a juke box nearby.

It took Yongguk months for him to build this place up from the dirt and now it's thriving.

Yongguk walks into the door that said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' on it and walks into the backroom where he could clock in and hang his coat up. He opens in an hour and his employees don't start piling in to help out for another 15 minutes. So he sits down in his office chair and begins to get started on some paperwork; filing invoices, ordering some more supplies, and doing some audits was rather a boring chore. But he was the only one that could do it.

"You know," Himchan's deep voice startled him. "I'm your assistant for a reason, Yongguk."

Yongguk let out a small chuckle and he leaned back, hand reaching up run through his short locks. "You'd be willing to sit here and do paperwork?" He challenged.

"Isn't that what assistant's do? _Paperwork_?" Himchan pondered as he hung his coat up. "Whatever. This is not up for debate. Get your skinny ass up and prepare the bar. I know how much you like being out there." Yongguk let out another chuckle before reluctantly getting out of his chair when Himchan made a shoo motion at him with his hands. Yongguk rolled up his sleeves to his elbows as he walked out of the door to begin cleaning the counter-top when the door opened.

"Ready for another day?" Youngjae chirped with a grin as he busied himself with knocking the snow off of his boots. He was all bundled up in a long trench coat and a thick scarf.

"You bet'cha." Yongguk grinned and continued scrubbing the counters. "Is it just you and Himchan tonight?"

Youngjae raises his eyebrows at him as he undoes his scarf. "Have you not seen the schedule? Oh, right, you don't make them. Himchan does. But yeah, it's the three of us for now but Jongup will be coming in to trade out with me later." He explains. The elder lets out a small hum, head bobbing in a nod.

"Alright. Well, go ahead and clock in and help me clean the counter-tops." Yongguk spoke, nudging his head in the direction of the backroom door. Youngjae sent him a two-fingered salute as he made his way into the back. It took a couple more seconds of scrubbing and cleaning before Yongguk was finished with the bar. He went over to the stereo and begins to look through the playlist that was set up on a private laptop, deciding on which one he should start out on today.

"Which playlist should I play?" Yongguk called out as he heard the back door open. "I can't decide..." Footsteps neared him and Himchan appeared at his side with a clipboard and a handheld scanner in one hand. He eyes the list of songs for a minute before letting out a noise once he found an appealing song. Himchan reached for the mouse and clicked on the song, the beat immediately thrumming loudly through the bar. Mic Drop was the name of it.

"Who sings this?" asks Yongguk in slight confusion.

"Some popular band named BTS, I think. It's actually a remix with Steve Aoki. It's pretty dope." Himchan hummed, patted Yongguk's shoulder, then walked away. Yongguk lingered for a moment to get a feel of the song before letting out a appreciated hum before he began to carry on with his work.

"So remind me again on why Junhong needed tonight off?" Youngjae complains as he scrubs the booth tables.

Himchan scoffed softly. "Did you not get wind of the news? His father died a couple years back. Today is the anniversary."

Youngjae pauses and straightens. "... _Right_." He says slowly, quietly, in realization.

"I'm not sure how tonight will be, honestly." Yongguk announces. "We're supposed to get some kind of storm later tonight."

"Yeah, but that's not for another several hours." Himchan drawls lazily as he flips through some papers. "We got time."

"Ah!" Youngjae shouts and points a finger in Yongguk's direction. "Do you think he'll come back tonight?!" Yongguk looks up with a confused frown while Himchan grins to himself. "Ya know! That _doe eyed cutie_ as you so holy described."

Yongguk could feel his face burning at this point. "I thought you finally let that go." He groaned softly.

"Obviously not." Himchan snickered.

"How could I not?! Yongguk was basically making heart eyes at him from across the bar!" Youngjae boasts in a whiny tone and tossed his rag on to the table angrily. "Made me wanna fucking _puke rainbows_ and shit!"

"May I remind you that the last time we saw him, he wasn't alone." Yongguk reminded stiffly. "He probably won't be again this time."

Youngjae grinned cheekily at him. "Well his supposed date was quite boring, even I could tell. Felt sorry for the guy honestly." He tutted in disappointment and grabbed his rag only to toss it in Yongguk's direction. "Come on, man! Have a little faith in yourself! It's nearly Christmas, for fuck's sake!"

Yongguk nearly didn't catch that rag. "I don't care if it's nearly Christmas." He sighed. "I just haven't had time for the dating life."

Himchan looked at him, unamused. "Because you've been strictly _avoiding_ the dating life." He deadpanned. "We've all been noticing that for like 7 years, Gguk."

The elder pauses and squints. "Was I really that obvious?" He mutters.

"You're obvious about a lot of things." Himchan points out flatly. "Like having a little crush on that doe-eyed boy you saw last week." Yongguk groans while Youngjae cackles.

"Guys, seriously. After my last break-up, I.. I don't know, okay? It was bad. I'm just.. not sure if I can anymore." Yongguk reasons quietly and runs his hand though his hair.

"Not sure if you can what?"

"... _Love_."

*

Yongguk ended up proving himself wrong within 2 hours of the bar opening up. People had flocked in and now the bar is completely packed with loud, drunk people. The TVs all around the bar were either displaying football or soccer at this point with different crowds of men all hollering about their teams and whatnot. Other people were sitting at the booths, singing terribly at the karaoke, or sitting at the bar making small-talk with the bartenders. Yongguk was coming back from the backroom and heading to the bar when he nearly collided with someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The stranger squeaked when Yongguk finished steadying him. Yongguk freezes as he realizes who it is. Doe-Eyed Boy stares up at him with round, whiskey brown eyes; his small frame bundled up in a winter coat that had a fur-outlined hood, a scarf, and a beanie. He was slightly shivering and his blonde locks had a few snowflakes in them that were slowly beginning to melt.

"O-Oh, uh.." Yongguk stutters and quickly retracks his hands from the boy's shoulders. "Sorry.." Doe-Eyed Boy eyes him for a moment before he smiles at him, face all scrunched up like a kitten.

"It's okay!" He reassures in a cheerful tone. "Don't sweat it." Yongguk only has time to inhale sharply through his nose before he finds himself literally hauling ass out of there.

" _Smooth_." snickers Youngjae.

"Shut up."

"Looks like he's got another date." Himchan notices while scrubbing a now clean glass. "Damn. Yongguk, you need to step up your game!" Yongguk shots him a look before eventually looking in the direction of the doe-eyed boy. He was now seated in a private booth with his coat, beanie and scarf discarded beside him but on his other side sat a rather attractive male that was sitting _way_ too close. However, Doe-Eyed Boy didn't really seem to mind; smiling shyly at something his date was saying and lowering his gaze. But there was something _off_ about his date. Yongguk wasn't sure what it was so he tried to brush it off by keeping himself busy.

Fast forward two hours later where Yongguk had to physically escort 5 people out of his bar for getting too rowdy, nearly get punched another 2 times when separating a fist fight (in which he literally picked the dude up over his shoulder and carried his ass outside). Yongguk was exhausted and nearly cried of joy when he saw Jongup walk in. Jongup clocked in and covered for Youngjae's break first before he would cover for Yongguk's as well.

"What's your special tonight?" A male slurred as he plopped down into an empty stool.

"Tonight's special is Lime Daiquiri." Yongguk answered as he eyed the drunk male.

"Never heard of it...... I'll take two."

As he prepared the drinks for the drunken male sitting in front of him, Yongguk couldn't help but let his eyes wander towards the booths. Doe-Eyed Boy was still sitting there with his date; cheeks tinted pink with the amount of Martini's he consumed. Yongguk had been keeping his eye on his date occasionally, still finding him rather fishy. But maybe he was just being paranoid and weird. The guy really did seem like an alright person.

With a small sigh, Yongguk shook his head and slides the drinks towards the awaiting male.

"Thanks." The male grunts and slides Yongguk the bills before grabbing his drinks and walking away. Yongguk took the bills and put them in the register just as Jongup walked up beside him while he was mixing a Lambrusco together.

"Do you find his date sketchy too or is it just me?" Jongup murmurs. Yongguk looks at him, startled, before slowly nodded. "Good, I thought I was the only one. I can't figure it out. It's just... the guy's posture is giving off the wrong vibes. Keep your eye on him boss." Yongguk's eyebrows furrow and he immediately raises his eyes to the booth.

Himchan leaned over to begin whispering too. "Every time Doe-Eyes looks down or away, the guy looks around to see if anyone is looking. It's just the way that he does it that's freaky—oh, he's getting up." Yongguk watched as Doe-Eyes gets up and shimmies his way out from the booth and towards the restrooms. He looks back at the date and squints his eyes as he noticed the date looking around once more before reaching into his pocket.

"...Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Jongup gasped softly as they watched the date slip out a tiny little bag and Yongguk didn't even have to look to know what it was.

"Security!" Himchan calls out but Yongguk lifts his hand.

"I'll handle it." He says firmly and lifts the flap that closes off the counter from the public. Yongguk heavy footsteps, he approached the booth.

"Excuse me but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Yongguk spoke and made sure the guy could hear him over the loud music and chatter. The other male looked startled for a moment before he quickly got angry and defensive.

"Who do you think you are?! I'm on a date!"

Yongguk raises an eyebrow. "I'm the owner of this place. And I can see that you're on a date. But, unfortunately, we don't tolerate a lot of things in my bar. Including date rape drugs." He articulated. By now, Doe-Eyes was returning to the table with a confused expression, obviously sensing the tension.

Date Guy gasped, offended. "How dare you! Accusing me of slipping _drugs_ into his drink?! That's absurd!" He squawked.

Yongguk rolled his eyes and sighed. "How dramatic." He sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out a straw. "See this? This is called a Smart Straw. It turns blue in the presence of date rape drugs." He reached forward and plopped the straw into the drink. Doe-Eyes gasps softly from his side as the straw begins to turn blue.

"You drugged my drink?!" He exclaimed. Date Guy makes a few noises in bewilderment before shooting up to his feet.

"This can't prove anything! For all we know, it could be a fancy straw or that one kind that changes colors on temperature!" He defends. By now, they were getting a crowd solely by the dude yelling. "Aish, this is such horrible customer service. Come on, Daehyun. Let's get out of here."

 _Daehyun_. Huh. So that's his name.

Date Guy reaches up and grabs Daehyun's wrist to tug him forward but Yongguk is quicker. He grabs Daehyun's other wrist, pulls him back and behind him as he steps forward.

"You drugged his drink." Yongguk stated. "At least own up to it and leave or you'll be escorted out either by security... or by _me_." Date Guy straightens and walks forward to get into Yongguk's face.

"Think you're tough, huh?" Date Guy mocks. "Hit me. I dare ya."

Yongguk narrows his eyes. "What are you? In middle school? This isn't a fucking street-fight, kid. This is a bar. Now get out. This is the last time I'm gonna tell you this." He warns. But Date Guy stayed. He didn't move. He just stood there in Yongguk's space and only took a step closer. At this point, Yongguk was actually getting angry. So he took a step forward too but soon felt a hand grasp ahold of his and tug him back.

"Please, don't." Daehyun begs as he squeezes Yongguk's hand in both of his. "Please." Yongguk pauses briefly before turning his head to look over his shoulder at Daehyun and that was when Date Guy took his chance to try to swing at him. With his quick reflexes, Yongguk was able to lean back a bit and dodge it before he looked at the male with angered bewilderment. He walked forward and almost immediately, the pair got separated. Himchan was assisting a security guard as they pulled Date Guy away and Daehyun was now in front of Yongguk, pushing at his chest. Yongguk kept his eyes on Date Guy until Himchan managed to shove him out the front door.

"Y-You nearly got into a fist fight!" exclaims Daehyun as he lifts his head to look up at him with the same eyes that swooned Yongguk since the beginning.

"Well, honestly, the guy was pretty much asking for it." Himchan drawled once he returned over to them. "No one is really bold enough to get into Guk's face like that and not except a fist being thrown."

Daehyun turned and looked over at Himchan. "S-Shouldn't we report him to the owner..? Or the police?" He questioned quietly.

A little smirk formed on Himchan's lips. "Oh, we'll report him alright. Just tell me his name and we'll have handle it." He reassured.

"His name is Lee Wonbin." Daehyun informed and straightens his posture, hands soon leaving Yongguk's chest (and he tries to not look so disappointed).

"Alright. Lee Wonbin. Got it. Oh, and, also," Himchan gently grabs Daehyun's shoulder to turn him back to Yongguk. "Meet Bang Yongguk. _Owner_ of said bar." He teases, sending Yongguk a wink, before weaving himself through the sea of bodies around them. Daehyun's jaw practically unhinged and slammed on to the floor.

" _You're_ the owner?!" He squawked.

Yongguk didn't know if he should be offended by Daehyun's shock or if he should be proud. "Uh... yeah. I am." He replies unsurely.

"Oh! Oh, no—I—I didn't mean in _that_ way! I didn't mean it in like—i-in a _good_ way, trust me! I was just—yeah—I was just shocked that someone as well-kept and as edgy as—no no that's—that's _worse_." Daehyun rambled. Despite trying not to show it, the smile began to slowly form on Yongguk's face and he let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry. I get it." He hummed and let his head tilt to the side a bit. "When picturing a bar owner, a lot of people might think of some old chubby man or something. I mean.. I'm not old, nor am I chubby, but I do have tattoos so I suppose that'll suffice."

Daehyun let out a choked noise. "Tattoos—you have _tattoos_?! So do I!" He prattled. "Well, only two. I only have two."

"I have a few. And plan on getting a few more."

"Tattoos are hot." Daehyun made an expression of instant disgust. "That wasn't supposed to— _oh my god_ —I keep embarrassing myself, why am I like this?" He whines. Another chuckle left Yongguk's lips and he turns his head to look over at the bar, spotting a few new customers sitting in some stools as Himchan mixed someone else's drink.

"Well, I suppose I should get back to work." Yongguk spoke after a moment and turned his attention back to Daehyun. "It was nice to meet you, Daehyun. I'm sorry your date didn't go so well."

"Wait! Yongguk-ssi!" Daehyun quickly called out. Yongguk felt a pair of hands grab his arm and he turned around only to see that Daehyun had followed him into the crowd, eyes wide and desperate.

"What is it?"

"I just... I wanted to thank you." Daehyun's voice grew smaller. Yongguk could barely hear him now. "I... I thought the date was going well. He was really nice, but... _that_ happened and... I just wanted to thank you."

Yongguk showed a small smile. "That's no need to thank me, Daehyun. I'm sure if someone else saw it, they'd do the same thing."

The other shook his head and tightened his grip on the bartender's arm a little bit. "Y-You don't understand, Yongguk-ssi! I'm... I'm so used to my dates kinda being like that; always so pushy to get to the physical part. They never.. ever want to get to know me, ya know?"

The small smile he wore turned into a frown. "Well, that's a shame." He sympathized. "I just found out your name a few moments ago and yet I'm beyond smitten. Your past dates really missed out from what I can see." Daehyun's head shot up instantly at this; mouth open, eyes wide, and a hue of pink dusting his cheeks.

_Weeeell **shit**._

Now it's Yongguk's turn to feel second-hand embarrassment.

But before Yongguk could even turn on his heel and take his cue to leave, Daehyun reached out with desperate hands and grabbed ahold Yongguk's loose shirt tightly in both fists to tug him back. And, man, Yongguk has never kissed someone with such plump, pillowy lips before but it was making his mind fog up.

Daehyun kissed him with an equal amount of desperation as well as passion. When he pulled away a few seconds later, Yongguk was still frozen and he didn't make any sort of movement. However when he looked into Daehyun's whisky brown eyes, seeing all of those emotions swirling and mixing, he could see his own reflection. It had been too long since Yongguk dated or even so much as hugged someone. His ex of 4 years cheated on him and when he found out, he couldn't return the ring that he had bought. So it sits in the same velvet box, in the same spot, in the same drawer as it has been for 7 years. Untouched. Avoided. _Forgotten._ It did a number on Yongguk, shattered his heart in a million pieces, and he swore that he would never love again; would specifically go out of his way to avoid anything that deals with love. For love was for the lucky, not for the broken-hearted as he always said.

Suddenly, it all just didn't matter to him. His ex, that $1k ring sitting in his dresser, and the 7 years of isolation—it just didn't matter. Not when Daehyun was standing in front of him with those big, hopeful eyes of his; silently begging Yongguk to ease his own loneliness but also silently asking if he, too, felt that spark that's slowly igniting in his chest.

He didn't hesitate to swoop his head down and kiss him again, hands curling around Daehyun's petite waist to pull him closer. Daehyun let out a small whimper of sorts against his lips and dug his hands into Yongguk's short, jet-black hair. The loud music didn't matter at that moment. Nor did the bodies moving around them, the overbearing amount of heat biting at their skin, or whatever eyes that may be watching. None of it mattered.

"You rescued me." Daehyun breathed against his lips. "Let me repay you." The offer was tempting. With one final glance at the bar and a reassuring thumbs up from Himchan, Yongguk wasted no more time. He had Daehyun meet him out in the back after he clocked out before they climbed into his Mustang (give or take a few moments of making out against the building wall). The ride home was torture; Daehyun was impatient and kept nibbling and kissing his neck, making it hard for him to focus on driving correctly. Daehyun also couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, kept running them along the expanse of Yongguk's chest or squeezing his thigh—right near his dick and he knew Daehyun was doing this on purpose to spur him on. Yongguk didn't know how much more of this he could take.

When they finally stumbled their way into Yongguk's apartment, he didn't hesitate to push Daehyun against the nearest wall and immobilize him by pinning both of his wrists above his head as he kissed him. Daehyun squirmed a little from underneath his hold but it only made Yongguk tighten it more.

"You're so impatient." Yongguk pants as he glides his plump lips up the column of Daehyun's throat, loving the way the younger tilts his head back.

"I-I can't help it..." Daehyun stuttered. "You're way too hot to look at... Plus... earlier, when you lifted that guy over your shoulder l-like he weighed nothing was _so_ fucking hot you have no idea."

A chuckle leaves Yongguk's lips and he feels goosebumps travel along Daehyun's flawless skin. "So you have a strength kink, huh?" He drawls slowly before leaving a few kisses on the younger male's skin.

"I have a _Bang Yongguk kink_." corrected Daehyun. "Everything you do is super attractive."

"Thanks for the ego boost."

Yongguk found Daehyun to be absolutely fucking adorable yet amusing. The fact that he was all talkative and shy in the bar, all touchy-feely in the car, and now so submissive and pliant in bed; letting Yongguk touch and explore every inch, dip, and curve of his body. Daehyun had, obviously, a few different sides to him and Yongguk loved every second of it.

"Are you sure about this?" Yongguk asks tentatively as his tongue swirls around Daehyun's perky nub. They were now on the bed, clothes haphazardly strewn about on the floor in a hurried mess. All of the lights were off with nothing but the moonlight shining through the windows provided to them.

Daehyun keens quietly. "Mmh— _positive_." He affirms.

"I'm only asking because... you've had a few drinks tonight."

"I-I'm nowhere near drunk. Besides, I only had 3 drinks. N-Now, come on. Hurry up." whined Daehyun impatiently, body writhing underneath his palms.

Yongguk chuckles deeply. "Patience, baby boy. Patience." He cooed before sitting back on his knees, letting his palms smooth over the softness of Daehyun's thighs. "Safe word?" Daehyun seemed a little taken back at this. "I gotta know if I'm going too far or being too rough."

"Uhm... strawberry."

"Alright. The safe word is strawberry." Yongguk licks his lips and gently spreads Daehyun's legs apart. "What are you colors?"

"M-My colors?"

"Your colors." Yongguk patiently repeats.

Daehyun's cheeks glowed a pink hue. "R-Red... yellow... and green." He answers quietly.

"Good boy." The older praises. "And what is your color right now?"

"Green. _Definitely_ green." Daehyun moans as he feels Yongguk teasingly brush his fingertips against his puckered entrance. "P-Please, Yongguk.. touch me.."

Yongguk coos softly. "Shh, baby. You will get all of me. In due time." His eyes lowered and he leaned back a little more to fully observe the image in front of him. Daehyun sprawled out, stark naked, in front of him with his glowing tanned skin, the hint of a defined stomach, smooth and irresistible thick thighs, the petite waist and pink nipples. His purple and pink contrasted greatly against his skin but man he pulled it off so well. Daehyun's lips were swollen and two shades deeper than usual but still so pillowy and soft. Just now did Yongguk notice the mole under his whiskey eyes, which were dilated and half-lidded as they stared owlishly up at him.

Daehyun painted a beautiful picture before him and Yongguk was half tempted to tell him that such beauty belongs in a museum.

Leaning down, he connect their lips in a heated kiss as he fits himself between Daehyun's spread thighs. However, Daehyun was careful to not push the older man or appear to seem too needy, too persistent even, and allow Yongguk to take his time to explore his mouth and his body. But it was inevitable; the mewls and whimpers of Yongguk's name sliding off of his tongue like fresh dew on a leaf. He feels Daehyun slide his fingers into his locks, fingers giving a few experimental tugs, and he answers with a low groan. Daehyun hooks his legs around Yongguk's waist and suddenly, Yongguk rocks his hips against his and the loud moan vibrates off of the walls.

"Ah! Y-Yongguk.." Daehyun breathes in a whine. His body was burning for the bartender at mere touches and kisses and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at his needy behavior.

When Yongguk suddenly pulls away from the kiss, Daehyun emits a confused noise at first. But then he sees Yongguk rummaging around the top drawer of the nightstand, obviously looking for something, and relaxes a bit. Yongguk can't help but grin a little as he hears Daehyun's impatient little sighs and grumbles.

"You're too adorable, you know that?" He muses. His answer is the blush on Daehyun's cheeks deepening in color. After a few more seconds, he manages to find a condom and a half empty bottle of lube. Setting them aside, he could feel the corners of his lips perk up in a small smirk as he heard Daehyun's impatient sighs.

"Patience." He reminded as he let his eyes rake over Daehyun's flushed form. "Turn around for me, baby." It took Daehyun a second or two for him to register Yongguk's words before he obediently turns over on to his stomach. He admired the way Daehyun's tanned skin when the light hit it just right.

In truth, everything about Daehyun was breathtaking and Yongguk couldn't help but take a moment to ponder on how he had managed to snag such a beauty like him. He seemed to surreal to exist, to surreal and delicate, and Yongguk wasn't sure if he was worthy enough to hold him.

"You know," Daehyun started as he looked at Yongguk from over his shoulder. "you're doing more staring than doing."

"Sorry." Yongguk's little smirk didn't seem apologetic. "I was just admiring the view."

Daehyun made a noise and Yongguk could see the red on his cheeks. "Shut up." He grunted and lifted his hips to give Yongguk a taunting little wiggle. "Come on... I'm getting even more impatient." A soft chuckle leaves Yongguk's lips and he leans down to press a line of open-mouthed kisses up Daehyun's spine while he coated his fingers in some lube. The younger whined softly and arched his back a little. Yongguk could feel the bend of his spine against his lips and sighed quietly against his shoulder.

"It's so strange." Yongguk wonders breathlessly.

"W-What is..?" Daehyun asks softly, breath hitching slightly as he feels Yongguk's lube-slicked digits circle his quivering entrance.

"How I managed to catch your eye." Yongguk brushes his lips against the younger's shoulder until he reached his neck. "I don't know how I managed to do it; I'm nothing compared to you."

"Nonsense!" Daehyun exclaimed and twists his upper body so he could look up at him. "Do you not know?"

"Know what?"

"Just how fucking hot you are. I mean, seriously. There's such thing as a _mirror_. _**Look in one**_."

Yongguk's lips curl up into a grin, finding Daehyun's sass amusing, and if they weren't in such a comprising situation, he'd probably be laughing (he does make a mental note to tell Himchan this later).

"I mean... when I first saw you, I was very intimidated." Daehyun admitted sheepishly. Yongguk's eyebrows raise a little. He gets that a lot, actually; a lot of people find him intimidating upon their first encounter and he strictly remembers Jongup nearly pissing himself in laughter when someone said they thought Yongguk was a closeted serial killer.

"But then... I saw you laughing at something one of your coworkers had said a-and you've got the prettiest gummy smile I've ever seen." Daehyun's lips part to let out a gasp when Yongguk suddenly pushes in two of his fingers and he whines softly.

"Go on." muttered Yongguk as he kissed along his back, moving his fingers steadily.

Daehyun fought to steady his breathe as Yongguk worked him open. "A-And your laugh... when you laugh t-too ha- _ah!_ -rd... you kinda sound like a hyena." He teased and Yongguk couldn't help but chuckle softly. "A-And you have.. pretty eyes.. p-pretty fingers—ah! _Fuck_ , Gguk!"

"Pretty fingers, huh?" Now it was Yongguk's turn to tease as he increased his pace, watching Daehyun writhe a bit as more and more beautiful sounds left him. Daehyun's eyes fluttered as he felt his head fall back on to the pillow and clutched on to the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. Leaning down, Yongguk latched on to the joint between Daehyun's shoulder and his neck. And as he worked on making his own mark on Daehyun's flawless skin, he felt his fingertips brush up against a spot that made the younger male _sing_. Daehyun immediately gripped on to Yongguk's hair and begged _more, harder, faster._ So he obeyed. He moved his fingers faster, hitting the same spot with deadly precision while making several hickies along Daehyun's neck and shoulder.

"Please! Please, Gguk—I need you! I-I'm ready.. please." Daehyun pleaded desperately after a moment of rocking his hips back against his fingers. "Please, Gguk, please." With a small groan, Yongguk pulled away and grabbed the condom.

"Is this going to be a one-time thing?" asks Daehyun in a small voice as he turned his body around so he's laying on his back this time. Yongguk's eyes flick up as he tears the wrapping open with his teeth, taking a second to spit out the piece of wrapper in his mouth before responding.

"I don't want it to be if you don't either." He replies.

A smile forms on Daehyun's blissed out expression. "We'll get tested later then." That was the only thing that Yongguk needed to hear to reassure him that Daehyun planned on sticking around. So with that said and done, he rolls the condom on to his length and pours a healthy dose of lube on to his palm to smear it over the condom.

"How long has it been for you?" Yongguk questioned.

"About 7 months... and you?"

"...About 7 years."

Yongguk had almost forgotten what it was like to get this intimate with someone like again. He forgot what all those sensations felt like and it was as if he was feeling them all for the first time; Daehyun's pliant and smoldering body heightening those feelings that it almost made Yongguk's head spin. And, man, it felt good to be inside him. He couldn't remember if he had ever felt this good before but he didn't want to think about the past when he's got a beauty like Daehyun riding him to kingdom come.

It seemed as if 7 years was too long for him to be out of the game so as a result, all of his pent up sexual desire and drive was spent on not just one round but 4 rounds. Daehyun seemed all aboard for this; body still hot and craving for Yongguk's touch despite just having the hardest orgasm he's ever had.

_Yongguk sure has one hell of a libido._

When Yongguk woke the next morning, half of him was sore and the other half of him was expecting to wake up alone. But when he looked to his side and did see that he was the only one occupying the bed, he could also smell food. With a small smile, he climbed out of bed and took a quick 5 minute shower (because smelling like the aftermath of 4 rounds in the morning is definitely not something you should bring to breakfast with you). By the time he walked into the kitchen, clad with a pair of comfy sweats and a towel around his neck, Daehyun was still busying himself with cooking. Yongguk even noticed that he was also wearing one of Yongguk's large hoodies.

"Morning." Yongguk hummed as he embraced the male from behind.

"Ooh. You startled me." Daehyun gasped a bit then laughed. "But good morning right back at you. I hope it's okay that I used your shower and am wearing one of your hoodies?"

Yongguk chuckled low and kissed one of the marks he left on Daehyun's neck. "That's perfectly fine. Besides, you look good in my clothes." He complimented as he pressed a few more soft kisses to his neck. "What time is it?"

"9:30am." Daehyun answers and turns his head to look at him. "Himchan called. I didn't answer it but it showed on the caller ID." Yongguk makes a sound somewhere between an acknowledged hum and an annoyed grunt, presses a kiss to Daehyun's lips, before freeing him in favor of fetching his phone to give Himchan a call back.

 _"I figured you wouldn't be coming in today."_ Himchan sighed, no real menace or annoyance behind his words. _"Got yourself a new distraction aside from this danky ol' place, huh?"_

Yongguk laughed softly. "Yeah, that place is basically my home."

 _"You spent more time here than in your actual apartment."_ Himchan deadpanned.

"I need a life."

_"Damn right you do."_

"Yah—"

 _"Anyways,"_ a hint of a chuckle left Himchan's lips. _"don't worry about us here at the bar. We'll be handle to handle it. Jongup was called by Youngjae and he'll be here any moment. Plus I have to show the ropes to our new-hire. It's a good thing he's had 10 years of bar-tending because if I had to completely train a schmuck about bar-tending then, yeah, I'd drag your sore ass back over here by the ear."_

Yongguk glances into the kitchen and watches fondly as Daehyun begins to sing to himself, wiggling his hips a little. "Yeah, I don't think Dae would let you do that." He chuckles.

Himchan snorts. _"Knowing him, he'd probably fight me for it."_ There was a brief pause before Himchan spoke again, this time softer. _"Are you happy?"_

"Yeah." He answers with a laugh as Daehyun shimmies his way over to him in a silly manner before plopping on to his lap. "More than ever."

 _"Good."_ Daehyun squishes Yongguk's cheeks together and grins before kissing Yongguk's puckered lips. _"You deserve to be happy."_

"Yeah, I—ah! _Daehyun_! Stop it! I'm on the phone." Yongguk laughs when Daehyun begins to wiggle around on his lap, poking Yongguk's chest repeatedly. "Anyways, I should go. This kitten is begging for attention and breakfast is waiting."

Himchan pretends to dry-heave. _"Gross. Yeah, no way in hell I'm gonna sit here and listen to you two twats coo at each other. I'll call you if there's a problem—oh and Yongguk?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Please just remember one thing."_

"Which is?"

 _"All those people that hurt you will eventually lead you to the right person."_ Daehyun presses their foreheads together, large smile dancing on his beautiful lips, and Yongguk can't help but mirror his smile with one of his own. _"And... I believe Daehyun is that person that you've been looking for—for years, Yongguk. I believe he can make you happy,_ real _happy. So just.. don't let him slip away, okay?"_

"I got it, Himchan." Yongguk grinned and leaned up to press a loving kiss to Daehyun's lips. "I won't. Now I gotta go, okay? Cya later."

"Took you long enough." Daehyun whines and pecks his lips. "Now come on. Breakfast is waiting. And if you're _still_ hungry, I'll give you dessert." Yongguk's eyebrows shot up at this. Daehyun only grins, winks at him, then scampers off into the kitchen with a 'come and eat before it gets cold~' in his wake. With a small shake of his head and a chuckle slipping past his lips, he stands up from his spot on the couch and walks follows him into the kitchen.

And sure, the food was nice. _But the dessert was even better._

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to my precious bby bean, cyn ♥


End file.
